Behind the New Brood
by hazelpunk2xw
Summary: There's a little love triangle in the New Brood. Problem is, one is married, one is abusive, and the other just won't admit it. Edge, Christian, Ryanna, Lita, Shane, Steph and Jackie.
1. Default Chapter

He could still smell the soap on her skin. The delicate and simple smell intoxicated him as he lay silently. Christian had rolled over in the dead of night and became ecstatic. She was still there. He was amazed by her. He could not believe that she was still at his side after all that had happened in the night before. The day had passed in a blur of motions. He remembered waking up with her in a hotel room in Seattle. They'd just finished a house show the night before and were going to Vancouver for Raw that afternoon. They had an argument about the shower. He wanted in, and she was taking too long. "Get out!" he screamed banging on the door. "Hold on!" Ryanna yelled back over the rush of water. Christian was irritated. His temper was flaring and he tried to cool it with pacing. It didn't work. He banged on the door again and Ryanna jumped startled. "Jason, it's five in the morning, you'll wake people up!" He stopped. "Wake people up?" he barked, "Wake people up! You care more about the people in this damn hotel than me!" "Jason."she trailed tired. Christian opened the door to the bathroom and Ryanna peaked out the door shocked. "Get out, now," he told her. "You can't just come in here-" "Get OUT!" he screamed marching forward. He grabbed her arm; hot streaming water ran down his hand. He pulled the nude girl out of the stand in shower as she screamed in pain. "Ouch!" she cried looking to her wrist. Jason swung her around and she fell to the cold bathroom floor with a thud. The pain in her side was excruciating. She'd fallen on that side of her body just the night before. It was because of Jason then too. Jason suddenly froze. Ryanna rolled over, tears in her gray eyes. "oh my.I'm so sorry, Ryan," he said kneeling slowly. Ryanna curled slowly and sat up shaking. He tried to touch her but she jerked away. "Don't touch me." "Ryan I-" "Don't touch me!" she screamed shivering. "Sorry I," Jason shook his head. "I just um." He looked quickly and found a towel. Jason wrapped her quickly, but suddenly tore it away. "Your all dirty again. Here, rise off in the shower." Her eyes fluttered in disbelief. "Now you want me in the shower?" she gasped. She shook her head and got to her feet slowly. She threw the towel at Jason and went back into the glass cage. Jason watched her slowly close the door. He felt as if he'd given in again. He gave into that uncountable force inside him he could never let out. Never let go. He was so sorry for hurting her again. He was sorry for all the times before. He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door softly. Jason got dressed. He forgot about the shower.  
  
At one o clock they were in the airport waiting for their flight. Ryanna sat next to Jason, legs crossed reading Rolling Stone. Jason sat next to her rubbing his hands together to get some kind of humanly warmth. She refused to hold him hands. She refused to let him touch her. She always did that after fights (if you could call it a fight) like that. "Did you call Adam?" Jason asked to break the silence. She only nodded. He sighed. "Did you call Shane?" she nodded again with a long, drawn sigh. "Did you steal any towels?" She looked up suddenly. Jason grinned hoping she'd laugh at his joke. Ryanna stared, her eyes piercing him with curiosity. Then. .she smiled. She even laughed. Jason returned the laughter and slyly slid his hand to hers. He laughing ceased, but her smile stayed. He gazed into her eyes and only gave a admiring sigh. His thumb stroked her fingers and she only smirked. "You are so weird," she laughed going back to her reading. Jason laughed. He had been forgiven.  
  
The flight was short, and the ride to the arena was even shorter. "Need any help?" he asked as she lifted her bag out of the cab's trunk. "No," she said simply, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "But I need to go find Stacy and Jackie. She you in the room okay?" Jason waited for her to step to him. He waited for her to hint for a kiss, but she didn't. She rushed off before she could get "Jackie" out of her mouth and was rushing through the parking lot. Jason closed the trunk and waved to the driver. He sped off leaving Jason alone. Is all forgiven? He wondered silently as he stood alone in the cold. His lips were throbbing for her touch, but there was no way to get it. Jason closed his leather coat and shivered into the breeze. He had a show to do. 


	2. chapter two

The New Brood was brought into the WWE during the summer, and was now the most interesting to the fans. The old "Are You Ready?" theme that Edge and Christian used with Gangrel was brought back slightly remixed. The breathing and whisping was still in the intro, but now Ryanna was in the back giggling. The echo in her laughter sent chills to the fans spine every time they heard it. Ryanna's friend Jon Davis arranged the mix but he was hesitant to touch it. "It's like repainting the Mona Lisa," he told her. "Rebuilding the Sixteenth Chapel." He finally gave in.and did a great job.  
  
"Hey, Ryan," Adam greeted putting on his yellow "reeking of awesomeness" shirt. They were in the Brood dressing room an hour and half before the show was to begin. "How was Seattle?" "I'm fine," she said walking by. She went to her locker in the room and set down her bag. Adam stared. "Obviously your not," he smiled. "I asked you how Seattle was." Ryanna looked up suddenly and laughed. "Oh, well it was fine. There were a lot of fans. I signed a lot of-" "What happened in Seattle?" he asked sitting on the bench by her. His eyes were serious, his glare strong. Ryanna started unpacking. "Tell me," he ordered. She was silent. "What did he do? Ryanna?" "Nothing," she said in a low, unbelievable, voice. Adam reached out and touched her side to comfort her, but she hissed and stepped back. His eyes grew wide seeing the pain in her face. He stood quickly and held out his arms. "What's the matter? What happened to you? What was that?" she turned her back and Adam rest his hands on her shoulders. He turned her without force and made her face him. He tried to look into her eyes, but she kept them down. Adam slowly reached down not taking his eyes off her. He grabbed the edges of her shirt and balled them slowly in his fists. He waited for her to resist, but she didn't. He lifted the bottom of her shirt and lowered his eyes. He only went high enough to touch the bottom of her ribs and gasped. A large purple bruise was spreading on her caramel tone skin. "How the hell did he do that to you?" Adam asked letting go of her shirt. "It was nothing, I just tripped." "Into?" "Nothing, I tripped and fell in the bathroom." Adam stared in disbelief. "I don't understand you, Ryanna," he told her. "I don't. He hurts you, he really hurts you. Why don't you admit it to yourself that he does this?" "He doesn't do it on purpose, Adam, and you know it."  
  
"I know. I know how he can be, but don't humor him and say it wasn't his fault. Ryan, he can control in anger if he knew what he was doing to you. Look at you!" "Adam," she called not wanting to hear anymore. "It'll be okay." Adam sighed and stared into those gray eyes that he loved so much. He tried to look away, but couldn't. His thoughts of her were brief and fast, but full of lust. His fantasy ended with the thought of his wife and he looked away. He reached out suddenly open armed and stepped forward to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug of love. Whether she'd wanted him to or not, he held her tight. He kept his arms high so not to touch the tender wounded flesh on her body. The warmth of his body soothed her, but didn't relax her. He began to sway, then stopped and let go. He turned quickly so not to look into her eyes again. "I'm going to um, go get come coffee or something. You want anything?" he asked over his shoulder. "No, but thanks," she told him sadly. He nodded and his head dropped. He walked slowly to the door of the dressing room and exited without any more words. Adam was in love with Ryanna again, and it was eating him up inside.  
  
"Don't worry, you look fine," Adam whispered to Ryanna as they went down the corridor towards the entrance ramp. She turned quickly, her arms tugging viciously at the bottom her tight black turtleneck. "You can't see anything." She smiled quickly and turned back around. Jason grabbed her hand and helped her down the steps to the Brood platform. They could hear the APA music blaring in the arena just above them. The cheers of the crowd were deafened from the bass and treble. Ryanna felt a hand touch her waist. She turned quickly and briefly felt hot flesh upon her lips. "Just for luck," Jason smiled stroking her good side. She smiled slowly and looked away. Adam sniffed angrily and yelled to the stagehand. "Let's go up, now." "Cue Brood," he said into his headset. "10-4," replied the walkie-talkie. The APA music stopped and the crowds' sheers were audible in the new darkness. A fire circled above the three on the platform, and spontaneously Adam and Jason stepped in closer to Ryanna so not to get burned. The Brood music began and the platform raised slowly, dramatically. Adam stood in his long black leather coat and Jason in a dressy white shirt with fluffy sleeves. Ryanna stood in knee high boots, tight turtle neck and short, leather skirt. The crowd screamed with delight as the three came in to view. The Brood; Edge, Christian and Sabrina, emerged from the flames grinning and laughing. The guys took Sabrina's arms, lifted her across the fire and walked slowly to the ring. Edge lead, Christian tagged with Sabrina by his side. Suddenly Edge broke into a sprit and slid into the ring on his knees. Christian hopped on the ropes and looked back to Sabrina. She smiled from the ground, not needing to get in the ring and walked slowly to the side of the ring opposite Jackie. Jackie winked to say hi. It was a code the girl's had. Sabrina lifted her chin and bit her lip looking to Christian. Her eyes jumped to Jackie who nodded. This meant she was laughing inside. As the lights came back up, the bell tolled for the tag between the APA and Edge and Christian. The match was an active on. It was speed verses strength in that squared circle. Sabrina watched the match closely. She wondered what would happen if she were in it. She was supposed to be, but Edge made Shane change it for the night. When he went out for coffee earlier in the afternoon, he ran off to find Shane. He told him the lie about Sabrina falling, and Shane believed it the way Edge had. He changed the roster without question. When the match was over, Sabrina climbed into the ring to treat her beaten team. They lay in a pulp, steel chairs scattered around. She crawled to Christian's side and looked onto him in her pitiful way. His breathing was husky, his face contorted in pain. He stared into her cool steel eyes and swallowed. "Beautiful," he whispered stretching out his paining arm. He rolled away and Sabrina turned to Edge. He was getting up slowly, and his eyes crossed hers as well. He blinked quickly and looked away. He was having those fantasies again. The three left the ring silently, the APA music still going. Behind the curtain, Jason cursed touching his shoulder. "Go get some ice," Ryanna told him. "Don't tell me what to do," he barked walking away. Edge touched her shoulder and squeezed. "Come on, let's go change," he said calmly and the two headed down the corridor towards the Brood locker room. 


	3. Chapter three

Adam grabbed a towel out of his bag and wiped the sweat from his face. Ryanna sat on the bench beside him looking to the clock. "I hate those boots," her told her. "Didn't you kick me in the stomach with those?" "Once," she told him touching the think black soles. Adam laughed and looked to down his towel. "I hate this new rule. 'No changing of clothing until the broadcast is over'. Does Eric realize how nasty it is to stay in your own funk?" "Obviously not," she sighed looking to the dirty, damp towel. "Yeah well," he said tossing it back. "I guess we all have to live with something we don't like." "Guess so," Ryanna sighed. "Oh, I didn't mean to sound-" Adam apologized. "it's okay," she told him looking away. Adam looked down to his hands and closed his eyes. The fantasies were coming back to him. He tried to push them away, but the warmth of her body next to him made them more of a reality, more obtainable. He shivered think of what could happen and this time, he didn't think off his wife. "Adam, are you okay?" Ryanna asked touching his back. She could feel him shaking under her palm. Adam didn't realize how long he'd tuned out. He opened his eyes to see that he had begun to sweat again. He turned quickly to Ryanna and stared. "I'm fine," he told her with a smile. "Are you sure?" she asked concerned. Adam looked away. "Ryanna I'm going to be honest okay?" he said gazing to the floor. "I hate the fact that your with him. I really do. He doesn't deserve you the way someone else would. Someone like me." Ryanna removed her hand and gasped. "But Alannah-" "I know, I know, and I love her but," he turned and put his hand into hers. "ever since I met you, something.something changed in me and I don't know what it is. I can't focus, I can't be honest to her and .I have these, these dreams and I-I just can't hold it in anymore." "Adam, it's nice to release your feelings but-" "Ryanna," he hushed her. Adam touched her lips and leaned in tilting his head. She backed away, but he leaned in more until his lips touched hers. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, trying to see what she was thinking. All he could tell was that she was trembling. "I love you, Ryanna," he whispered still close enough to feel her breathing. He herd her gasp and he kissed her again. Adam felt the pressure as she kissed back, but as soon as it came it went away. Adam put his hand on her thigh and she jerked away. "Stop it," she pushed. Adam took his seat back on the bench and shook his head. "Tell me." "Tell you what?" "All I want is for you to tell me what you really feel." "About what?" "About me, about him, about anything! Just tell me! Do you love me" She shook her head gingerly. "I love Jason." "Do you?" he asked in more of a demand, than a question "Why else would I still be with him?" Adam's jaw dropped and understanding feel upon him. He touched her cheek and stroked it with his fingers. "I understand," he told her with a lifeless smile. "Okay," she nodded. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to touch her, and pet her, and love her like Jason never could.but he didn't. He stood suddenly and went to the door. He left without saying a word and Ryanna waited for Jason. 


End file.
